A special day, for a special person
by LovelyDemon
Summary: It was Gil's birthday after all, and Oz wanted it to be the best day ever for his lover. Birthday fic for Esmeralda Kitty Cat.


**Happy Birthday fanfiction for 'Esmeralda Kitty Cat' because otherwise she'll cry in an corner because she's getting too old! :D Lol I'm joking! Thanks for sticking to me even in my crazy moments!  
And thanks for the pressure! Means a lot to me... -_-"**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. **

* * *

**A special present for a special person**

* * *

He normally woke up on his own, he would slowly come out from whatever dream he had been dreaming and get ready for the day that would come… but today was a bit different, it was still too early to even know what day today was but the person that woke him up knew it good enough.

It had been Oz that woke him up, his bright and cheerful voice ran through this phone as he greeted him with a soft laugh, apologizing if he woke him up but he wanted to be sure he was the first Gilbert would talk to when he woke up, when Gilbert asked with a tired sigh why today was so special Oz became silent for just a second… "Gil, are you joking? It's your birthday!" he sounded surprised to hear that, Gilbert could hear people talking on the background, sounded like Oz was in the kitchen of the Vesalius mansion, Oz burst out in laughter when hearing Gilbert was too tired to remember. "You're so useless," he chuckled, "Anyway, at least you remember we're going on a date, right?" he wondered how many times Oz had to practice before actually daring to say the word 'date', still being embarrassed about the fact he had someone close enough that he could call his 'lover'.

"Ah… yeah I remember," _now. _

"Cool! 14 P.M at the plaza, don't you dare to be late!"

"I won't," Gilbert sighed while glancing at the clock, it was only 8 A.M… seriously Oz, he sighed lay down again; normally he woke up around 10 A.M in the weekend. Seems like Oz really wanted to be the first… always a brat he huffed.

"What? I heard that!" Oz then said, causing the Nightray to laugh just softly.

"A-anyway!" Oz then continued with talking, "Just don't be late, bye,"

"Bye," he wanted to hang up if Oz hadn't quickly said these three last words he always had trouble with saying, "I love you!" and then quickly hang up. Gilbert couldn't help but stare at his phone when hearing that… Oz really wanted to make this a great day huh? Seriously, he even went as far as ignoring his pride and say these things.

Well he was up now anyway… might as well just get up.

* * *

The blond boy gazed with an embarrassed look at the screen of his phone, he couldn't feel even more embarrassed right now, his cheeks felt hot as he noticed the head maid gazing at him with such a kind smile, of a mother that was proud of her son. "Wh-what?" he asked surprised,

"Ah it's nothing," she chuckled and shook her head, "It's just that young master looks even more handsome now that he has a boyfriend…" she spoke and gently ruffled his hair, she didn't seem to be bothered about the fact at all that Oz was together with another man… he smiled softly at the woman, feeling way too light in his head.

He had finished his breakfast just now and stood up, heading to the grand hall were he would have to wait for Sharon, the girl had heard of their date on Gilbert's birthday and said she would choose Oz's clothes, she had stared at Oz with horror when he said he would just wear his usual comfortable clothes. "That day is special! At least do a bit more your best!" she had said and then promised him she would help him.

* * *

Normally he usually came five minutes earlier when he and Oz decided to go somewhere, he didn't mind waiting and there were times Oz mistook himself and came way too early… or that he was too eager and just left too early. Nonetheless, it was always amusing to see a flustered Oz trying to explain himself while making it sound less embarrassing.

Today was different Gilbert noticed, Oz was indeed too early but he didn't seem bothered about it all as he just looked around, trying as best too ignore the girls staring at him… a faint blush on his face as he looked down to glance at the small bag he was holding from a store… Well Gilbert couldn't blame them. What was Oz wearing!? It wasn't anything like the loose knee long shorts, the loose shirts and simple snickers he usually wore... he wore a green shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, dark skinny jeans and black boots with green shoelaces and when Gilbert came closer he noticed the necklace that Oz normally hid under his shirt because he was worried about it getting dirty or break, it was a necklace Gilbert had bought for him when being at a market, he had just been gazing at it with an interested look, it was a necklace with the letter 'G' as chain, it was simple, made out of wood and for a boy it was cool, so Gilbert had bought it for him, even though the boy kept protesting.

The moment Oz noticed his presence he turned his head, their eyes met and the boy then gave him a sheepish embarrassed grin, "Gil," he greeted the man and took a few steps closer, holding the small bag with both hands.

"You're…. earlier," Gilbert said, still gazing at the clothes he wore, he couldn't deny the fact… normally Oz looked very boyish and that gave him a cute side, now he looked handsome but still in a way cute…

"Ah yes, I decided to surprise you." Oz explained and then noticed him gazing at his clothes, his blush darkened just a bit, "I-It was Sharon's idea," he quickly explained and looked awkwardly at his boots, "Perhaps it's a little… too much," he mumbled,

Gilbert felt himself blush as well when hearing that, Oz really had done his best to make this day perfect? "No, I-its fine!" he laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "You look cute," he then added, seeing that familiar pout on Oz's face when Gilbert called him cute, he muttered something under his breath that sounded very much like '_I'm not cute'_.

"Ah, this is for you!" Oz then said and handed him the small bag he had been holding,

Gilbert saw there was one present in it and then a box for a cake… he opened the present first, seeing it was a watch, "Oh wow…" it looked expensive he noticed, and knowing Oz he didn't want to buy it with the money he got from being the son of a duke… he had once seen Oz looking for a part time job but never knew he actually found one… Oz bought a present for him and he earned the money on his own… that really was something. "Thanks,"

"You like it?" Oz then asked, "I-I mean… It's just that I really didn't know what to buy so… and since you said you really needed a watch…"

Gilbert smiled when hearing that, he easily shut the boy up by kissing him, they didn't even care about the disappointed gasps on the background as Oz eagerly kissed back, closing his eyes while placing one hand on Gil's cheek and standing on his toes, anything was fine to be a little bit closer without doing anything too improper in public.

"So… what's the other present then?" the raven asked and wanted to open the small box,

"Ah right that one!" Oz quickly interrupted him, "Uhhm… keep that for later…" he almost whispered and gave Gilbert a quick peck,

"Is it eatable? Do I need to put it somewhere cool?" Gilbert asked,

"Nah it's fine I think… just don't shake it too much…"

Gilbert shook his head when hearing that, "How about we'll drop by my apartment first then I'll put it in the fridge?"

Oz pouted when hearing that, "Fine, I guess… but we're not staying!"

The raven laughed again when hearing that, he gently grabbed Oz's hand and headed back to his apartment, smiling when seeing Oz was lost in thoughts… "So what else do you want to do?"

"Ice-cream?"

"Seriously?" Gilbert laughed, "I thought it was my birthday, I don't like sweets…"

"You're supposed to eat sweets on your birthday!" Oz protested and would have crossed his arms if he wasn't holding hands with Gilbert, the boy glanced at their hands and then smiled softly… "Or…" Oz spoke softly, gazing with soft eyes at their hands, "If you really want to stay at your apartment I guess that's fine as well…" he spoke softly,

Gilbert smiled when hearing that, "Anything's fine, I'm already happy I get to spend the day with you, usually you're busy anyway,"

Oz nodded when hearing that, they both a rather busy life, Oz being the heir of the Vesalius dukedom and Gilbert had his job, and he was well was a noble even though he'd rather kept quiet about his family name he still had duties as a noble as well, but there was one reason why he didn't dislike being a noble that much, after all Oz got home-schooled and never really left his house, if it hadn't been because of one his father's parties he would have never met Oz.

It's actually very funny to see the difference between the Oz at parties and the Oz in his free time, their taste in clothes were completely different.

At parties Oz usually wore the finest clothing, nothing too bright or anything to make him stand out but he certainly did look like the son of a noble, he would act cool as well, having this soft and mature smile on his face while talking with people way older then him and having conversations with them that a normal teenager his age would describe as boring or couldn't even understand, well it wasn't like Oz didn't find them boring, he was good at acting after all.

And when Oz was at home, he was actually was a very mischievous little brat, that loved to play, loved to tease his servants and liked stuff that any normal teenager his age loved, perhaps he studied a bit too much… and the clothes he wore were usually very loose, something he could easily move around in… until some guests appeared and he had to quickly change his clothes.

It was all very interesting and Gilbert couldn't deny he was actually very surprised when visiting the Vesalius mansion for business together with his younger brother Vincent and father to hear Oz talk with his house maid, he didn't sound like that mature boy at all as he whined about not liking the clothes he had to wear while miss Kate said it was his duty as son of a noble even though the smile on her face.

Gilbert remembered Oz then putting on his mask and greeting him with that mature smile and again, when he thought nobody was looking and he was hiding in the kitchen, talking with one of the maids that was in her early twenties and got used to his childish behavior Gilbert once again saw that childish sight of his, he had removed his tie, sat legged on the kitchen table even though miss Kate had told him not to and he talked about this story he had read about knights, the maid must have read it as well because she understood what he was talking about and even gave her opinion about the book.

Though from the moment they had noticed Gilbert standing in the doorway they both knew of course it was too late to put on the mask, Gilbert had seen Oz's childish behavior, but unlike being surprised and making fun of him Gilbert simply requested some tea while watching how Oz quickly got of the table and sat down on a chair, this time normally.

He had tried to act cool again, had asked politely how the deal was going,

"It's alright I guess… don't know, it's actually rather boring," the man had admitted while shrugging, the maid had quickly prepared tea for him and left the kitchen excusing herself.

Oz seemed surprised by that answer but had smiled anyway, letting his mask slip… "…So it is, huh…"

"I'm surprised, too be honest,"

"Hm?"

"I thought you were some very mature person… but in the end you're just a normal teenager who just happens to be good at acting," he didn't say it in a mean tone, he even managed to offer Oz a small smile at that time, and while Oz first widened his eyes, he then burst out in laughter. "Ah yes, so it is…" he had chuckled, "I just happen to be good at acting," he then drank from his tea the maid had given him, then glanced at Gilbert before putting sugar in it… like a kid.

And since then, when Gilbert visited the Vesalius household again, he let his father and other siblings do the job while he talked with Oz, it was fun when the kid showed him the whole house and told him the places where he liked to hang around the most, he even borrowed Gilbert some books…

And when Gilbert moved to his apartment, Oz was the first to pay him a visit, and he kept coming… neither knew who made the first move… but they had been going out for half a year now…

"Gil?" Oz was the one that got him out of his memories, waving his hand before his eyes, "Geez, don't worry me like that," the boy pouted, "Honestly,"

"Sorry, I just remembered something,"

"What then?" Oz asked curiously,

"That one time you let Break dress you up for Halloween as a cat,"

Oz blushed when hearing that, they had reached the apartment now and Gilbert unlocked the door and let Oz enter first, "Oh gosh… just because I lost that stupid bet…" Oz groaned, he could have died from shame back then, and Break had forced him to do that stupid 'trick and treat'… he could still remember the curious looks, people saying he looked cute…

Gilbert laughed while putting the small box in the fridge, "It's funny, you're the one and only cat I don't dislike…" he said, walking closer to the boy and pulling him in a hug, Oz didn't hesitate though to return the embrace, snuggling closer into the touch and breathing in his scent, the blond then stood on his tips and easily captured his partner's lips, they had done it so many times… kissing, yet it still felt as amazing as the first time, Oz moved his lips gently against Gil's, his eyes half open to see his lover's expression…. He felt himself being pressed against the small closet next to the door they had entered the apartment through. Moving his body slowly against Gil's and closing his eyes, Gilbert soon placed his lips at the corner of Oz's lips, then kissing his cheek, then his chin… going lower to his neck, while his left hand rested on Oz's hip and the other was pushing Oz's collar out of his way so that he could kiss the spot where he had placed his marks, easily making a new one. Both noticing Oz had started breathing faster, both hands keeping himself up by holding Gilbert's upper arms.

"Ngh…" a soft sound escaped the blonde's lips, opening his eyes half and gazing at the wall next to him… "You know…" he soft spoke, his voice merely a whisper, "…as much as I love this… perhaps w-we should do something else?" he asked, causing Gilbert to look up, "I mean…" Oz smiled awkwardly at him while blushing, noticing the slight blush on his lover's face as well. "Right?"

"O-Oz…" Gilbert then let go of the boy, "Ah yes, perhaps we should…" he spoke, avoiding eye contact, knowing he had been a bit too eager. It wasn't like Oz didn't like it, he thought while still leaning against the closet with his lower back, he glanced at his lover…. But he knew if they would do something now they'd probably didn't do anything else but just keep in the apartment and he really wanted to make today a special day for Gilbert.

_Ah… perhaps he likes it like this… _

"Besides, I would be surprised if I could put these clothes back on properly," Oz then joked, walking to Gilbert and standing on his toes once again to peck him on his cheek while his left hand rested on Gil's shoulder, "Unless you want to remove them so badly…" the boy teased, "Be my guest,"

Gilbert blushed then, he didn't even think Oz might just be acting again… Oz's eyes looked honest and just a slight hint of embarrassment was visible in his eyes.

Gilbert smiled then, "How about a date? You wanted Ice-cream, right?"

"I did say something like that…" Oz chuckled,

"Then we'll go and have some ice-cream…"

Oz's smile grew even bigger when hearing that and after giving Gilbert one last kiss at the corner of his mouth he let go of him, ready to leave.

Gilbert had gotten used to Oz's endless talking, the boy could sometimes keep talking about one subject for more then one hour without even noticing it, of course he always made sure the person was listening and actually thought it was interesting to listen otherwise he would just apologize with an awkward laugh, but Gilbert was always interested when Oz was talking, listening very carefully to the boy while eating his ice-cream, Oz too busy with talking and only once in a while ate from it… so that when Gilbert was done with eating he still had more then half of his ice-cream that was already melting…

Gilbert noticed that, and instead of gazing at Oz the whole time he broke eye contact and glanced at his ice-cream, deciding to tease the shorter boy just a bit, something he usually didn't do but Oz always teased him and a little payback once in a while kept the game on… using his spoon to take a bite of Oz's ice-cream and taste the strawberry flavored ice-cream, he really didn't like the too sweet taste but it did make Oz shut-up and blink a few times, "Hey!" he pouted,

"What, it's melting anyway, someone has to eat it."

Oz's glanced at his ice-cream as well… and just decided to silently continue with eating it, no he wasn't blushing dammit!

Gilbert ruffled the boy's hair when he saw that, "Though I do agree with your opinion,"

"Yeah… sure," Oz smiled softly and finished his ice-cream,

"So wanna go home?"

What? Already!?"

The Nightray was surprised by hearing that reaction, "No?"

"Ah no… I just thought…"

"Oz, you know…" Gilbert smiled softly, though feeling a little bit stupid by having to admit it, "I know you're doing your best to make this a special day, but honestly, every day spend with you is special."

…

Had he said something stupid? He wondered, seeing Oz had lowered his head and tried hiding his expression behind his bangs… his big eyes easily hidden and his lips were a fine line.

"Oz?"

And that's when he looked up, quickly standing up, surprising Gilbert but it wasn't like Oz made much noise so he didn't ask for attention, he placed both hands on either side of Gil's face and kissed him fully on the lips, surprising the young man when feeling him lick his lips, asking for entrance… it wasn't often for Oz to be so dominant, to be so _eager_. Yet Gilbert wasn't protesting, opening his mouth and letting Oz control the kiss, the teen's eyes were closed so Gilbert couldn't see what he was thinking…

"Your apartment then…?" Oz whispered when he broke the kiss, lowering his eyes shyly…

"Ah… ye-yeah…"

Oz smiled softly, giving Gilbert back his personal space and standing up, they had already paid so they could just leave now.

"What would you like to have for dinner?" Oz asked on their way back to Gil's place, looking at his partner with a curious look.

"I was thinking about making pasta," Gilbert answered, thinking about what he still had in house,

"Then I'll prepare dinner!" Oz said happily,

"O-Oz… I'd rather-"

"It's alright!" Oz said happily, for once not offended at all by Gilbert talking about his cooking skills like that, it wasn't a secret that Oz was a terrible cook, even if there was a master chef by his side the teen still managed to somehow screw it up. Not like the boy liked it, he always did his best when trying to cook with Gilbert or helping the cook… but he really was just bad at cooking, one of the few things he was bad at actually. Oz normally was a fast learner, he could easily use a sword after only one month practice, he could easily shoot an arrow after only one month practice, he could usually shoot with a gun after three weeks practice… unlike Gilbert who needed two months at least.

It was the only thing Oz allowed Gilbert to call him useless when it comes to cooking, while for the rest Oz called Gilbert useless just to tease him, he never meant these words and Gilbert knew that.

Back in their apartment Oz asked where the ingredients were and then pushed him out of the kitchen telling him he was going to do it, of course Gilbert had protested but after Oz had kissed him once again and the lips, before having to stand on his toes once again and softly nibble Gil's earlobe, knowing the places where his lover was sensitive. "I could always just leave, you know?" he smirked,

"T-that's unfair!"

Oz laughed, even though the blush on his face, "Let me just cook," he then turned his back to Gil, Gilbert watched for a while, seeing how Oz cut the meat, he looked like he knew what he was doing so Gilbert decided to just wait in the living room and hope Oz didn't do anything stupid to hurt himself.

Surprisingly, Oz kept quiet, only once did he made a sound, 'Auch!'

"Oz!"

"I'm fine, geez stop worrying so much," Oz laughed, "And uhm… where are the plasters?"

"Oz!"

Oz walked out of the kitchen, "What?" the teen laughed, while he sucked on his pointer finger, "Seriously, it's just a small cut and unless you want blood over your food just give me a damn plaster," the boy thought it was very amusing to see Gilbert freak out because of a small cut, Gilbert quickly got up to get a plaster and when he came back he put it on the small cut. Oz hadn't been lying, it really was just a small cut, "So do you need any help now?"

"Nope almost done!" the teen said cheerfully and then turned around again, walking back into the kitchen, he hadn't been lying, five more minutes he shouted Gilbert could eat his food.

Looking at his plate, it looked normal and eatable… he glanced at Oz, noticing how nervous the boy suddenly was, so he sat down and took a bite from his food… eyes widened just a bit when tasting it… "It's… good," he spoke,

Oz smiled when hearing that, "Seems like I'm a pretty good cook after all," he laughed proudly,

"You practiced?"

Oz nodded, still proud that Gilbert said it was good and he as well started eating.

Well the Nightray couldn't deny it, Oz really had done his best to make this was an awesome day, sure any day spend with the boy was already a perfect day but this one wasn't bad either… smiling softly he thought so, not noticing the curious glance he got from Oz when seeing him smile like that. The blond slowly sat up without the Nightray noticing, then gently cupped Gil's face between his hands and once again kissed him, moving his lips oh so slowly against the taller man's who had let out a surprised gasp when feeling Oz kiss him, though he didn't mind it all and pulled the boy on his lap, these hands left his face and instead wrapped themselves around the man's neck, pushing his body closer to the young man, eyes closed to enjoy the moment even more, that small body moved oh so teasingly against Gil's, knowing well enough that the man was doing his best to keep himself under control but damn Oz was acting like a brat again!

His left hand gently caressed the man's neck, going up and down and right when it would go underneath Gil's shirt he pulled just slightly back so that his eyelashes fluttered against Gil's skin… "We should probably clean the dishes…" he whispered with a content smile on his face,

"I thought it was my birthday…" the Nightray teased back, grabbing Oz by his lower back so that he couldn't get away, the blond pouted clearly not happy that Gilbert ruined his 'teasing' moment. But that didn't stop the man from giving him one last kiss before standing up and carrying Oz with him, the blond boy let out a surprised yelp before quickly wrapping both arms and legs around Gil's, "This is… not funny," he muttered,

"You think not?" Gilbert joked laying the boy down on the sofa and crawling on top of him,

"Well… you know… I still got one present left you know…" the boy pouted,

"Really?" Gilbert hummed, kissing Oz on the corner of his lips before brushing his lips against his chin and going lower… going over the older hickeys and making new ones.

"You don't want to open it?" Oz let out an amused huff while gently stroking Gil's hair,

"Perhaps later…"

Xxx

Well later was in Gil's eyes tomorrow then, Oz thought while waking up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while trying to sit up, noticing Gilbert was already up and in the kitchen. He grumbled softly to himself while walking out of his lover's bedroom, wearing the clothes he usually slept in while staying at Gil's place,

"Morning," mumbled Oz tiredly,

"Morning Oz," Gilbert spoke, looking up from the eggs he had been preparing for breakfast, Oz walked to were his lover stood to look at what he was preparing, "What, you want to help?" the Nightray chuckled,

"Nah… today is your day…." The boy laughed softly, "Though I think you really should open your last second,"

"Oh right... what is it?"

"...just open it..." the boy sighed, looking away while blushing. After all it wasn't everyday that the boy made a birthday cake for someone.


End file.
